Bad Bets
by Whack the Cat
Summary: WARNING YAOI! Johan has moved to Japan after his parents divorce, this is where he meets Judai in the local area, and just when he doesn't want to see him again he finds out they go to the same school and are in the same class, Judai takes immediate interest in him and things turn weird quickly, with a Yu-Gi-Oh challenge and a bet what could go wrong...a lot
1. First Meeting

Okay Whack the Cat here =) this is my first yaoi story so bare with me please, apart from that enjoy...

* * *

_Done, last box unpacked…Finite…_

"Okay…mum I'm done unpacking, do you need any help?"

Leaning over the banister, I yelled the question; still leaning over the edge I'm waiting for mum's reply that came in a low voice.

"No that's okay Hun, I'm nearly finished down here, why don't you go out and explore the neighbourhood!"

_YES! FREEDOM!_

I bounded into my room and grabbed my navy jacket and left the house.

As I'm walking down the streets my mind turns to the reason I'm even here.

It wasn't that long ago that I was living in Canada, Montreal, we were happy there, content, me, mum and the old man. Then the fights started, I never knew my mum could scream that way, but boy could she.  
Then the divorce came, wasn't really a shock…as they say shit happens, I could have stayed in Canada with my dad, where my friends are, but my mum looked so lonely at the end of the court hearing that I chose to move to Japan with her. Mum's half Japanese but she moved to Canada when she and my dad got serious so I know both English and Japanese pretty fluently; the benefit of a multi cultural heritage.

I'm approaching a Gaming Arcade, well I'm a sucker for Pac Man – can't beat a classic.

It's dark inside as I look around all you can see is rows and rows of bright, glaring screens facing the entrance, dozens of faces scrutinizing their screen.

_Black, straight hair is very common here…wait is that brown hair? Who is th…_

"_Hey girly, you wanna come keep me and the guys here company, we're veeeery looonely,"_

I look to me right there he is, the owner of that slimy voice, there's three of them surrounding this girl and boy does she look scared…scum…

"Excuse me, where do you live?"

They turn to me their expressions puzzled and I put on a fake, sweet smile, while the girl takes this opportunity to make a run for it.

"I asked where you lived, see I really need to go to toilet and only scum live in toilets so I'd thought I'd ask you guys,"

Their expressions quickly went from confused to enraged, the brown hair moved in the corner of my eye, as I glanced to follow the movement a fist connected with my temple.

Pain.

I swing my fist widely. Crunch. Good I hit something. CRACK, and again.

SMACK

My but hits the floor, the dimmed lights are swaying in my vision…I think I took a bad one to my head again.

"Hey guys," the voice floats above my head, I can hear the smile in their voice. "Four on one isn't very nice is it guys," _four…four? When did someone else join?  
_"Maybe I should join in?" I swear the scumbags actually changed colour…I think they turned a shade of sickly white.

The world has started to stop swaying in front of me.

I looked up at the guys that I now deemed enemies…and I couldn't help but chuckle a bit, they're face were pale, framed by the black locks of hair, one of them had a bloody nose and another a bloody lip…good, at least I did some damage…but the most funniest thing was the look of terror on their faces, it was almost comical.

Bloody nose guy at this moment opened his mouth like a fish and muttered a clumsy reply "so sorry…ummm…It seems we were mistaken, we didn't know he was with you…we'll be leaving now," in a matter of seconds they were gone.

"Up," the one word sent shivers down my spine; my elbow was grabbed roughly and tugged upwards. Once on my feet the hand led me to a fire exit, the sunlight on my eyes hurt and I turned to glare at the man who was responsible for trying to burn my bloody eyes out.

Chocolate brown eyes stared at me filled with mischief.

_AHA…the brown hair guy._

Because there it was, the mop of unruly, vibrant, brown hair that caught my attention when I first entered the game centre

"Since I helped you out of that 'sticky' situation there how about a name?"

"Anderson Johann,"

_Did I really just give my name to this guy…a random stranger...?_

A smirk swept across his face, "well Anderson-san it was a pleasure saving a damsel in distress," he laughed.

At this I spluttered "I had it under CONTROL! Anyways it not polite to ask for someone else's name and not telling your own,"

"The name is Judai…Yuki Judai," he looked at my face and chuckled "and I think I'll call you Sparkles, see you around," He turned on the spot and walked out of the alley and disappeared from sight.

_Sparkles? _I reached up and touched my face around my eye and felt the shiner that was going to blossom.  
_Shiner…Sparkles_... not funny jerk.

* * *

Yeah so there you go guys I know it's short but I have the next chapter in the works and I hope you liked it...please review x


	2. The Basics

Tap…tap, tap, tap….tap….tap…t

"Anderson-san welcome to Moto High School, you'll be transferring to our senior class 3-1, it says here that you were straight A grade student in your previous school I hope that you maintain that level here at Moto…"

Tap…tap…tap, tap, tap, tap, tap.

The receptionist in the corner of the room was peering over her half rimmed glasses as she typed out some repetitive document. Which of course was the source of that annoying tapping sound and this very weird sensei with bright yellow hair pulled up in a long ponytail and a bony, pale face was giving me the 'run down'.

_God that taping is so annoying and doesn't this man ever shut up and what is p with that purple lipstick._

"…have all the rules covered, would you please see Tomo-san in the reception and she will give you your new time table, seeing as you are a senior you should have a few study periods in there… use them productively, you are excused,"

_Ugh why does his voice sound so nasally? Does he have something stuck up there?_

As I left the office I took a right down the hall and followed the sign posts to the reception…it's a good thing I can read Japanese otherwise I'd be lost in two seconds as the school is pretty big for a high school. It's the middle of April so the first term has only just started meaning I haven't missed that many classes. Plus, not to brag or anything but I find school pretty easy. Making my way to the front of the school, I turn into a room marked reception. There behind a mountain of paper was a stout, chubby lady with a brunette hair, laced with tinges of grey, drawn into a plaited ponytail that was swept onto her right shoulder. Her face showed her many smiles over the years and perched on her nose was a pair of small, round spectacles; all in all she looked like a very friendly person.

She glanced up from her paperwork and spotted me hovering by the door way, she smiled and motioned for me to come inside, "Hello my dear..." she ruffled some paper and produced a brown paper file, "I haven't met you before so I'm assuming your Andersen-kun," I nodded my head in response, reaching into the file she retrieved a white sheet, "well then here is your timetable, the blank periods are study periods. They should be spent in your classroom, doing extra club activities or in the main library, you're in group five for clean up and you'll need to choose a club to join as soon as possible," she glanced down the sheet, "first lesson finishes in five minutes…so your first lesson will be Advanced Algebra,"

She peered out the room and motioned for someone, I turned my gaze to follow her line of sight and striding in was a busty, long-legged blonde, she had a small face which featured her big, golden eyes framed by highlighted blonde hair that reached her waist, she also sported a inverted design of the blue blazer I was currently wearing.

Tomo-san's voice floated past by head "Tenjoin-kun, can you please show Andersen-kun to his class please,"

"Of course," she smiled her reply.

_And boy can she smile…so pretty…her teeth are so whi_

"Hello, I'm Tenjoin Asuka, Student Council President, and you can call me Asuka-sama," between ogling her and when Asuka had stated talking we had started walking without me knowing. "If you encounter any problem regarding your hair colour please see me as I presume that bright teal hair of yours is natural…"

I realised she was waiting for a response, "uh, yes it's natural, my dad's fault really,"

_What a lame reply...my dad's fault, was that even necessary._

She looked at me for a few seconds then returned to looking ahead, "You're lucky anyways because there are quite a few different nationalities in our school so we're quite lenient in the hair colour department…just don't dye it pink," I chuckled at the image of myself with pink hair. "As you may have gathered the student body is split into three sections, Slifer Red, Ra Yellow, and Obelisk Blue. Students are divided into these three houses based on test results and merit…but there are some exceptions to that rule, well here we are this is your classroom, I also am in this class but I will not be attending lessons today sue to some important council work, any questions?"

_Questions...? I have to say something…_

I looked at the door and searched for a question to ask…

"Any other advice?" I asked, a nice genral open ended question, that should do it. I gave myself an imaginary pat on the back.

Asuka-sama's face darkened suddenly and her reply is not what I was expecting,

"If you want to live a peaceful last year in high school I advise you to stay away from Yuki Judai, good luck," she then turned on her heels and hurried down the hallway.

_Yuki Judai…where have I heard that name bef…_

Suddenly it clicked the

_THE BROWN HAIR GUY! Uhh that jerk goes to this school, what rotten luck, it makes me angry just remembering his smirking face. Oh well it's a big school hopefully I'll avoid him. Wait if I remember correctly I think he was wearing a red blazer, now that I think about it that was most probably his school blazer, meaning he'll be in a different part of the school. _

Content with this reassurance, I entered the room that would be my classroom for the last year of my high school life.

* * *

Okay I know there was a LOT of talking in there but i wanted to lay the foundations strong...as Robin Longstride once said you build a country like you build a house, the ground up...and this story is the country of my mind =P

Also I kinda cheated you guys, see this is theoretically only half the original chapter, I planned for it to be longer but It seemed to be dragging a bit and that last line seemed like a good place for a break =/

Well I hope you liked it anyway and the next (rest of this) chapter is on it's way =)

Whack the Cat


End file.
